Of The Broken
by DeadUserUserCTRLALTDEL
Summary: Little one-shots of different characters throughout the Hunger Game's. Chapter One: Annie's son. Chapter Two: Beetee
1. Annie's Son

Do Not Own the Hunger Game's

A young boy cries at night as his mother holds onto him, neither understanding what has happened or more so what did happen as the rain echo's loudly on the rooftop, the boy cries every night as his mother holds him.

He soon grows but the crying never stops, not for them.

The boy who grew up without a father

The boy who grew up with a broken mother

He doesn't understand but one day he will but for now he sleeps with red swollen eyes and flimsy hair that seem to shine gently in the moonlight and that smells like the ocean.


	2. Beetee

Do Not Own the Hunger Game's

* * *

><p>It was fun for the most part but yet, it was not right. In a dim lit room was Beetee he was working on something, something old and something he couldn't look at.<p>

It wasn't right.

And so he stopped and put it away.

His eyes stinging ever so slightly as he rubbed at his eyes, they seem to ach as he stared down at the draw which was partly closed, the carving was light, curvy and strange to his numb hand as he gently touched the wooden draw.

No not now

He drew a sharp breath, he hated this.

He hated everything

It wasn't right

And so he closed his eyes and dreamt, a light laugh filled his head as bright eyes shinned towards him and then it was over.

Nothing else but the ticking of the clock for comfort

It wasn't right


	3. Empty

Do Not Own the Hunger Game's

Also thank you to my first reviewer SneverusSnapers.

* * *

><p>He was empty, he was always empty no one knew of course and why should anyone care? He was just another stylist, maybe that's why he did what he did, maybe that's why he created the girl on fire.<p>

So at least someone could live, unlike him and yet in some ways he was surviving, he always survived and maybe that's the reason why he allowed himself to cry, just once in front of someone.

For it wasn't that he was empty.

It was because he was in pain, he was always in pain.

His work showed passion but there was something else that shown through even though no one saw, his work showed pain and rage.

So as he sits crying, he feels arms wrap around him and understanding eyes, and for once he cries for what has happened.

After all he was still that of a young boy


	4. Monster

Do Not Own the Hunger Games

* * *

><p>How could he look her in the eye?<p>

After what he did, he was a monster and now he's paying for it. He was considered a hero, a hero? That was laughable in its own right.

He didn't deserve this, a monster like him and yet no one realizes the battle that was still going on inside of him.

He loved her and yet he also considered his rival as a friend.

It wasn't fair but yet in years to come, he wouldn't care what had happen but for now he bleeds from a broking heart.


	5. For her

Do Not Own the Hunger Game's

* * *

><p>The first time he laid his eyes on her, he knew it was love, pure love, nothing else. He was a simple boy from District 4 and she was a simple girl and they had loved each other from the very beginning and nothing could ever change that.<p>

Not even the blasted Hunger Games could.

He would visit her; bring her seashells and smile, a true smile.

He never smiled, not really.

Only for her, for his Annie

Even when he went into the Game's he smiled, even when he was the Capitol pet he smiled, not for them but for her, his Annie.

His Annie for without her he would grow insane so he would pretend she was here and smile and bring seashells around with him, even if it did annoy his master or mistress at the time.

For without Annie, he couldn't live and maybe that's why he does what he does instead of fighting back, for he knew the consequence's all too well and yet he didn't care for it was for her, his sweet Annie, who would sing to him the lullaby's of the sea, who would gently play with his hair and who smelled faintly of seaweed.


	6. Animal

Do Not Own the Hunger Game's

* * *

><p>She was fast, sneaky and lost. She lives in the moment, not the past or the future and maybe that's why she did it, of course she knew what it was, she wasn't dumb. The truth was she no longer cared to be true she had no one to return to either. She was an orphan, surprisingly District 5 had loads of orphans and they didn't care for each other, no one cared they just wanted to know when their next meal is coming from.<p>

Just like the other Districts but unlike the other Districts, District 5 didn't have as much food because they were seen as animals and animals were always viewed as the pets or slaves to humans, maybe that's why she ate the berry because she no longer wanted to be an animal.


	7. Pigs and Toads

They simply glared at each, it wasn't that they hated each other, it was just that he was a pig and she was a clown in a pink wig or more so a toad to him. Looking upwards he rolled his eyes, why did he have to be stuck with her? He would much prefer to be stuck with his beer at least that didn't talk back and even if it did, he could drink it.

Red in the face and pouting, she folded her arms across her chest.

Why did he have to act like that? She knew that he hated her and yet a slight jolt of pain had hit her, not that she cares, right? After all he was a drunk and she was, she was the escort, the perky escort, yes that's right!

But yet, why did she feel pain? When she stared into those dark droopy old eyes of his that were filled with so much pain and for a moment she had reach out, her hand had grabbed his and yet he didn't pull away, he simply squeezed her hand and let go, only to drink another bottle of that foul drink.

And then it hit her, he was in pain and all she could do was sit with him as her own heart ached for this poor man, who would never love her because his own heart was lost long ago.


	8. Stalling

Do Not Own the Hunger Game's

* * *

><p>He was scared, who wouldn't be? The Capitol was falling apart and the Districts were rebellion. What could he do though? He wasn't even that important, just another Capitol person, in the midst of this destruction. Yet he had a job to do for right across him stood a boy, with blue eyes and blond hair.<p>

A boy that needed saving.

And he knew that he was the only one to do it, for now at least.

So as he sits down, he smiles lightly over towards the boy, who returns his smile. Neither of them wanting to be there but at least they could prolong it, even if it's for a little while.

* * *

><p>Thank you to my reviewers<p>

getthsemane342, thank you for your advice, I'll try to follow it if I can. My view On Effie and Cinna are different than normal. I view Effie as someone who is an 'airhead' but I also view her as a 'Glinda' type of character, Glinda is from Wicked. As for Cinna I'm not sure what I view him as completely, same with many other characters, which could result in some Out Of Character-ness.


End file.
